Genderbending is not suitible for Hetalia
by SilverairAPH
Summary: All hetalia characters suddenly wake up to find that their gender switched from a girl to a boy or from a boy to a girl! All of them blame it on someone that they hate who actually switched genders themselves. Will they ever get back to normal?
1. France

Gender-bending is not suitable for Hetalia

{A Gender bending Hetalia Story by SilverairAPH}

Chapter one: France

"Ah, what a glorious day." France said in a shrill voice.

"Hm, zis doesn't sound like me." France thought after he heard his voice echo through his house.

"Hm, higher voice, do I have laryngitis?" He thought, he then he looked down ant his chest, to see that he had breasts.

"Mon Dyer!" He yelled, 'Maybe, zit's just early.' He thought and went to his kitchen.

"Hm, z'hat's this?" He said and read a note from his boss, Nicolas.

"Dear France, you may have noticed that you look different today, all of Europe's countries have all switched genders. Don't worry we are searching for the culprit right now, do not leave the house, and here are some clothes my wife has lent you.

Sincerely,

~Nicolas." France read from the note and pulled out the clothing from the bag.

"Huh…huh…huh." France laughed and went to his room with the clothes.

"Z'alright I'll put on…uh ladies underwear first." France said and pulled out a bra and ladies' underwear.

"How do you put z'is thing on…this is painful…isn't there an instruction manual for z'hese things?" France's yells could be heard from about 20 feet away as he tried to put on the bra and the underwear.


	2. France Continued

France Cont.

"Z'alright I finally got this thing on." France said and got on the shirt and skirt.

"Next,… makeup?" France said a bit disturbed by that. Reluctantly, she put on the makeup, with a bit of trouble.

"Oh, what do woman do now?" France said to herself and heard a knock on his door.

"Bonjour…Romano?" France said as she saw Romano with longer hair, wearing a dress, and also with breasts.

"Hide me!" Romano yelled at her as a feminine Spain ran up and asked her where was Romano.

"Uh, haven't seen her anywhere." France lied.

"Call me whenever you see her." Spain replied and left.

"Thank you, do you mind if I stay with you until Spain leaves me alone?"

"Sure, Romano."

"But, I won't sleep in the same bed with you."

"Awe, but I got these new handcuffs."

"No, you asshole." Romano finished the conversation, and sat at the table.

"Darn."

_**The end of Chapter 1.**_


	3. England's Turn

England

England woke up and sighed.

"Another bloody day." He growled, "And why does my chest feel weird?"

He looked down at his chest and saw two breasts.

"Son of a-" *Censored Glory! :D :3*

"H-how did this happen?" He said to himself, he thought for a few minutes and he came up with the Idea that France did this.

"FRANCE!" He yelled and jerked out of bed, only to see a note fly of his bedstand. The note had the same exact words as France's note was, but it was written by his boss.

"Obviously France." England growled, but girl clothes? Isn't there enough pain he has to suffer by living next to France?

"Lets get this damn thing over with." He growled and grabbed the bag of clothes.

"Ok, wait how is this supposed to be put on, exactly?"

"I should just fuck it, I'll wear my own clothes." He growled and dropped the bag of clothes.

_Author's note:_

Hi guys. I have Russia here to say the disclaimer.

Russia: SilverairAPH doesn't own Hetalia Axis Powers, only Hidekazu Himaruya does, now when am I getting the Vodka?

Me: Ugh, Here.*Hands him vodka*

Russia: Спасибо. *He leaves with the vodka*

Translation:

Спасибо~ Thank you.

I also rated this T because of a lot of swearing currently.


	4. An American Genderbending Episode

An American Genderbending Episode

"No, No NO!" America yelled as she woke up from a nightmare (obviously involving ghosts). America looked around her room, covered with pictures of football, baseball, and video game posters along with a Pokémon Poster and plush here and there. She sighed with relief and got up from her bed, not even noticing her new form until she reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

America looked into the mirror and gasped in shock. "I look hot." She said as she quickly put off the shock off her being a different gender from when she fell asleep yesterday.

"I know what to do today, I'll go annoy Iggy; I love annoying that grouchy bad cook!" America smiled with contempt, She walked over to her new Android smartphone and dialed in England's number. While the phone was dialing England's number, she put on her glasses then noticed that when she looked through her glasses that it was blurry and she took off her glasses and saw that everything was seeable; as if she suddenly got 20/20 vision when she was asleep.

"America, what the hell do you want it's 9 o'clock PM here." A feminized yet familiar voice snapped from the phone. "Hey Iggy, guess what happened to me today!"

"What?"

"I can see without my glasses and I got tits!"

"…America, you idiot you should know that every one on the world got turned into a girl."

"What about Ukraine, and Hungary, and Belgium, and-"

"They were turned into guys, now goodbye."

"But Iggy-"

"Goodbye."

Then America heard the familiar tone that means a call has ended.

"Well, who needs Iggy's constant grumpiness, he's just jealous that I got tits and he didn't!" America thought to herself and walked downstairs to go and eat her favorite breakfast.


	5. A Canadian Gender Scare

A Canadian's Gender Scare

Canada woke up with a bolt, panting like crazy and sweat dripping down her brow. Her attention turned to a cream-colored bear sleeping on the bed. "Hi Kumachi." He whispered and stroked its fur. The bear stirred and opened one of its eyes and muttered "Who are you?" before falling back asleep.

"I'm Canada…" He muttered back and got up from her bed. She then noticed something awkward with her as she headed towards the bathroom, there was a red stain on his bed sheets. His eyes went wide with horror and she ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"I have to call America, He'll know what to do; and why does my chest feel weird?" Canada thought out loud, he whipped out his Samsung and dialed in America's number. While the phone hummed, Canada felt his chest, It wasn't flat as it normally was; in its place were boobs. Canada let out a terrified shriek that echoed out across the house. Once he was done, he heard America's voice on the other line.

"God Canada, what's got your panties in a bunch?" America groaned from the other line. "Is this about turning into a girl? Because England already told me that everyone's a girl now." Canada let out another shriek. "SHUT UP CANADA!" America yelled at him."You're going to make the whole world deaf with your constant screaming!"

"S-sorry America…Well, I woke up an hour ago and as I was walking to the bathroom, I saw blood on the sheets! What's happening to me America?" Canada said after calming down.

"You're…uh…on…your…period." America said awkardly before hanging up. "Hello? America? HELLO?!" Canada yelled into the phone before putting it down, "…What's a period? Is he talking about that punctuation mark?"


End file.
